Contra toda posibilidad
by Katte Turner
Summary: [Drabble por el mes SasuSaku] Quise guardar todos mis sentimientos en una caja fuerte y tirarlos al mar, allí, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos. Quise intentar vivir otra vida, lejos de ti, para por fin dejar de sufrir. Pero me doy cuenta de que mi amor puede mucho más. Así que lucho contra las probabilidades y batallo por ti. Porque sé que volveremos a estar juntos.


¡Hola! Seguimos con las frases para el mes SasuSaku; esta vez tocó una parte de la canción de Selena Gomez, "The heart wants what it wants", que creo que le viene como anillo al dedo a Sakura. Por cierto, es mi primera vez escribiendo desde el punto de vista de Sakura, espero haberlo hecho bien.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, son lo más.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Contra toda posibilidad**

Me remuevo incómoda en mi cama, y siento a mi lado el frío que se cuela. Pensé que podía enterrar esta pena, esta frustración, esta rabia muy dentro de mí, guardarla con llave en una caja fuerte pero pequeña y tirarla al fondo del mar, ahí donde nadie más pudiera encontrarla. Pero cuando me giro y no te veo conmigo, los sentimientos flotan como si estuvieran anclados a mí, como si fueran incapaces de dejarme sola; como si yo fuese incapaz de dejarlos partir.

 _La cama se enfría y no estás aquí_

 _El futuro que tenemos es tan poco claro_

 _Pero yo no estoy viva hasta que llames_

Quiero llorar como lo hacía antaño, quiero gritar tu nombre tan fuerte que por fin me libere de esta sensación de opresión en el pecho. Pero recuerdo tu ira, recuerdo tu sed de venganza y me digo que volveré a empezar de nuevo. Porque si tú estás así, yo no puedo estar tranquila. Cuando pueda tomar todo tu dolor y transformarlo en un nuevo sentimiento, es ahí cuando mi tarea estará hecha.

 _Y apuesto a que todas las probabilidades están en mi contra_

 _Guarda tus consejos porque no lo escucharé_

 _Tal vez tengas razón pero no me importa_

Quiero encontrarte, quiero ayudarte, quiero guiarte pero tú no me dejas. Estás constantemente escapando de aquellos que se preocupan por ti, y tu afán es tanto que me siento en desventaja. Podría dejarte ir, podría dejar de buscarte y rendirme definitivamente; podría rehacer mi vida aquí, con los que me quieren y me aprecian en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero no quiero. La cajita que tiré a esas aguas oscuras de mi mente nunca se fue, y me lo confirma mi afán por quererte de nuevo. Por más que intentes apartarme, soy terca, tal vez demasiado, y quiero desafiar la nula probabilidad de volver a tenerte conmigo.

 _Hay un millón de razones por las que debería dejarte_

 _Pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere_

Así que, contra todo pronóstico, lo intento. Cuando te vuelvo a ver te noto tan confundido como cambiado. No sé qué te ha pasado, pero veo en tus ojos una sombra mermada y escondida del antiguo Sasuke; aquél que animaba a su manera a sus compañeros; aquél que se preocupaba por ellos, no demostrándolo con palabras sino con acciones. Una pequeña llama de esperanza se aloja en mi corazón, la que crece y decrece a medida que esta guerra se desarrolla.

Y de repente, con una velocidad inusitada, todo termina como empezó: enredado y sucio. Te veo tirado junto a Naruto y no pienso en nada más que curar la hemorragia que emana de tu brazo. Y es ahí cuando veo que el Sasuke que conocí nunca se fue, sino que solo estaba cubierto de una oscuridad tan poderosa que lo terminó nublando. Le nubló la razón, le nubló los sentimientos y el corazón. Pero cuando me habla con ese tono de voz tan inusitado, me doy cuenta de que todo este tiempo estuvo reprimido.

—Lo siento.

Mi corazón explota de felicidad.

Cuando vuelves a Konoha y me cuentas todo, yo lo entiendo. Cuando me pides perdón de nuevo, yo te perdono. Cuando me dices que te vas, yo te apoyo. Porque siempre supe que volverías. Porque siempre supe que mi amor era más desbordante e inmenso que tu odio. Y ahora, después de un tiempo, cuando me giro en mi cama y te veo dormir en paz, con tu respiración acompasada, con una expresión tranquila en tu rostro, es que sé que tus demonios están empezando a transformarse. No en ángeles ni en ninguna especie de divinidad, sino en algo terrenal que puedo moldear.

Mi corazón siempre te quiso, y ahora por fin te tiene.


End file.
